Fock
''Fock ''is an American independent action-comedy comic book series that takes place in the year 2075 which has been split into two groups of people, one of which value cleanliness and purity while the other curse, swear, and do disgusting things just for the sake of it (referred to as purists and degenerates respectively). In this world, there is a small group known as Fock, who are anarchists that want to topple the government that has separated these two groups. Characters Main *'The Boss '- the leader of Fock who wears a mask covering his mouth that has "Fock" written on it. He is usually the straight man to everyone else's comedy. *'Oliver Klozoff '- the youngest member of Fock at age 19 who is a rather skinny and shy man that has an obsession with women. He wears odd cloth that covers him down to his stomach as his disguise. *'Zipper Mouth' - a gigantic man who is known for being incredibly strong. Despite this, he is rather comedic and has a love of song. *'Lil Man' - an incredibly short and pudgy man who is known for his laid back attitude. He wears sunglasses he never takes off, has a receding hairline and enjoys a good joint. Supporting *'Liuyang '- a very old Chinese person who owns a tavern which is more or less the only place that serves Fock. Their gender is ambiguous. *'Patricia Xanders-Evergold' - the wife of Markus Evergold, owner of the Evergold Corporation, who is also Boss' love interest. *'Edward "Evil Edd" Eliad' - a former purist who, after a particularly stressful day, ended up going off the deep end and went on a rampage. *'James Lombardi' - an older degenerate who is infamous for somehow managing to get his hands on military-grade weapons. *'The Dirty Lot', a group of anarchists that live in the dump. **'Black Bag' - the leader of the Dirty Lot who wears armor made out of trash cans. She is known for her level headed and stern mind. **'Trash' - the only other named member of the Dirty Lot who is just a man wearing a trash bag for clothing. No one knows where he came from. Antagonists *'Evergold Corporation', a group of people hired to try and take care of Fock. **'Markus Evergold' - the owner of the corporation who starts off egotistical but suave but whose mental state slowly devolves. **'Josiah Evergold' - Markus' brother who pilots a large mech suit and who he doesn't seem to respect all that much. *'Ogre' - a warlord who runs a good chunk of the degenerate city. He is a lunatic that is constantly looking for new ways to *'Laurence Evergold' - Markus' father who appears later on in the series and becomes the main antagonist from that point forward. *'Dean Moxley' - a degenerate who is known for his brutal way of fighting and incredibly violent tendencies. He is known for changing his backstory when asked. *'Raphael Goldberg' - a degenerate who is an older ice cream truck driver that doubles as the head of an illegal group of street racers. Issues # Trivia * Category:Comics